Double Life Survival
by K Q Halves
Summary: Born in a rich family, perfect in the eyes of society, but twisted and corrupted deep down. A child with a certain condition in life, that leads to an unusual future. This is just a test story I had to get out of my head. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1. FATHER'S HIGH EXPECTATIONS

White snowy puff-flakes, silently falling from the sky. The cold atmosphere tingling my skin, numbing it after some time. My warm breath visible in front of me. Underneath a dumpster I lie in thought of how I ended up here to begin with. My eyelids slide shut as recall this morning's event.

Rushing through the halls, I dodged the preps, jocks, and other students who hog the space of our narrow paths. I had to get to a leadership meeting. Upstairs to the highest floor. I was almost there, but on the last few steps another student tripped and would have fallen had I not stepped in front of her to break the fall. I didn't have my own back, however, so I fell and tumbled down. She ran after me, apologizing, tears threatening to come out. It was fine, I was hurt as much as I thought I'd be. I assured her my well being and sent her off to presume her duty. I didn't want her to know that I had injured my wrist.

I wouldn't have really cared much for it, but I had forgotten that I had a tennis match later on after school. If I am absent that would count as a forfeit, a lose... the image of a disappointed look on my father's face burned in my mind. No matter, I'll just have to play with my other hand. Bandaged and safely covered in a black glove, this should hold it firmly.

The opponent wasn't like most I've faced. He was on an expert level. I'm ambidextrous, but I would have played ten fold better with my left hand. This match lasted for a long time, I was beginning to wear out. He serve drove straight down the middle, not giving me time to react. That was it, game over.

Back at home I was scolded for not trying hard enough. My father had no idea why I played so inferiorly. He assuming that I was just showing off and being cocky. Enraged, disheartened by my failure. He threw me out of the manor, locking me out. Staring down at my feet, I think, how did I feel at that moment. Blank, nothing, a void.

A poke on my forehead, brought me back to consciousness. Opening my eyes I see my elder brother staring down at me. He holds out a welcoming hand and tells me to come home with him. He needs me he says. I nod, knowing full well what that 'need' was, but I didn't mind. Death would be in my path if I stayed out here in the cold. I climbed onto his arms and snuggled much required warmth. Home...


	2. Chapter 2

2. BROTHERLY 'LOVE'

Tickle soft fabric beneath me. My hands travel around the mattress for more of the fine texture. I always did like this bed, but since you're the eldest child of course you'd be the one to get the best quality of anything. That's how our family system works most of the time. This isn't how I imagined getting my chance to sleep on this cloud-like mattress. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you elder brother, but it's the way we're doing it that's taboo...

You told me to wait for you on your bed when I was done with my own, so here I am. My hypnotic state was pushed away as you walked out of the bathroom, having finished your bath. Licking my lips teasingly, you apologize for taking so long. I slightly shiver as your hands roamed around my figure traveling to my back. You somehow heard my inaudible moan and took that as an invitation to continue further.

You laid me on my back kissing me affectionately on my lips. Uninivitedly you enter my mouth, exploring the structure. I pulled away as it became too much for me to handle. Brother, you winked teasingly and prowled to the lower regions with butterfly kisses. A short break at my navel, a quick swirl of the tongue then you moved on.

Finally, you had reached your desired destination. You licked your ardent lips, opened your mouth then swallowed me whole, squeezing me tightly with the roof of your mouth and your tongue. Heat radiated my entire body, I fidgeted, not able to maintain my cool any longer. You grabbed my hands holding me still and when I struggled some more you bit me, warning me just once that if I didn't stay in place you'd apply more pressure. Sweaty, nervous I listened. Every now and then I'd buck into his hungry mouth involuntarily. The heat was maddening. I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer, I was going to blow and my brother knew it. My body was fighting the badly needed release, I didn't want to let it go, but... A few seconds later my body stiffened as I exploded into his mouth. I tried to come out of him but he clamped down on me. There was no use, there was no way I could get away from him. I could feel him smiling against my trembling form as he, sucked me dry.

At last he freed me from his grasp, I laid on the bed, gasping for air. My elder brother rested his head on my chest enjoying the rise and fall from my labored breathing. I rolled over on my stomach, pushing him away. Couldn't he see that I needed to regain my breath? I fell right into his plan, parted my legs and dipped his head down low, lickings my entrance. I flinched at his wet touch. I gasped as he sealed me with his mouth. I guess he has an impatient side to him. Shortly after he slithered into the cave, curious of the taste and feeling. I gritted my teeth and clenched the sheet as his tongue felt me thoroughly, wiggling and rubbing the walls inside of me. I was losing air again, but he didn't seem to care. This pleasurable torture seemed to last for an eternity. About a half an hour later he withdrew his snake out in an agonizingly slow fashion.

I sighed with relief when he finally exited, but I knew my time of piece wouldn't last. There was one more session I had to withstand. Brother lifted me up easily, laid down where I had once been and placed me on top of him. I stood on my knees not wanting to put my weight on him. He smiled, grabbed my hips and lowered me onto him. I could feel my brother's erection poke at me, then slowly slide in. I bit back a hiss; cringed in pain, he was huge. He cupped my face and Frenched me, averting my attention elsewhere. Suddenly, he pulled me down and bucked up simultaneously, entering me with his whole length. I moaned into our kiss, jerking back, but he wouldn't let go. Wrapping one arm around my waist, the other drawing my head closer to his. Rhythmically, he pulled in and out of me. I felt cared for but not in a sibling kind of way, this was wrong. We both knew it.

I laid beside him speechless and tired, back turned to him. He rolled to face me and spooned my body holding my waist firmly. His chin rested on my shoulder, I could feel him smiling. He pecked my neck and whispered into my ear. I love you little brother, he said before we both drifted off to a deep slumber.


End file.
